Barry Queen Live
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Danny's parents have been picked for an interview by Barry Queen on national television...Jazz is excited, Danny apathetic, until they hear what their parents have to say about them. One-shot.


**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) Me**

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it!" Jazz squealed. She ran into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn for her and her brother to share. The only light on was the television's glow. Danny looked up towards his almost overly excited sister. He rolled his eyes carelessly.

"So what? They're just being interviewed."

"That's completely off, Danny. Yes, they're being interviewed- but not by just _anyone,_ no, they're being interviewed by Barry Queen! Live, too! EEEEE!" she squealed. Danny covered his ears irritably at the loud squeal his sister produced. He snorted.

"Yeah, but it's not like we really ever watch _Barry Queen Live._ And they're probably just gonna go on about ghost hunting stuff that's, oh, I dunno, something we hear _every day?_" he asked pessimistically. Jazz shrugged.

"Still- with the fact that ghosts are very new to the world as being proven to be true, our parents are the best ghost hunters in the world right now! Well, other than you. This is a big moment for them and us. Just watch, Danny." She then smiled and put an arm around her brother, who almost pushed her away. Then as the show came on, he decided to let it go and just watch.

The screen was on Barry Queen, his suspenders on him as usual, he hunching over. He was a older, balding man. Behind him, a pixelated picture of the world was shining. He cleared his throat, then began. "Welcome to Barry Queen Live, thanks for tuning in with us tonight. With the advent of ghosts being introduced to our world as a fact and also a threat, we have the world's greatest experts on ghosts with us tonight for an interview, Jack and Madeline Fenton. Give them a warm welcome." he said. As Maddie and Jack came onscreen, cheers and claps were in the background. Both of the scientists were smiling brightly.

"Thanks for having us, Mr. Queen." Maddie said politely.

"Glad to have you. So, how long have you two been ghost hunters, first of all?" Barry asked. Jack counted on his fingers for a minute, then Maddie answered for him.

"Since we got out of college, so that's about twenty years now. We studied the paranormal together along with our friend, Vladimir Masters."

"Wait a moment, you're personal friends with Vlad Masters? The billionaire?" Barry asked, surprised. Jack nodded proudly.

"Yep! He's my best friend, actually. Out of college, he decided not to truly pursue the paranormal track we went on and rather went into business."

"That's an understatement!" Danny said with a snort. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's response to what their father said.

"Oh, okay. So, ghost hunting just must be the highlight of your lives right now!" Mr. Queen said. Maddie smiled softly.

"Well, at first, no one believed us and even ridiculed us when we said we were ghost hunters. Also, ghost hunting may be a highlight of our lives...but the greatest thing we're doing right now is being parents."

Danny jolted at that. He didn't expect that. Jazz merely gave an 'aww', along with the rest of the audience. Barry Queen smiled. "Oh, that's nice. You have kids?"

"Yep!" Jack sounded proud again, "A daughter and a son- Jazz and Danny. They're our pride and joy, and we're starting to wonder if Danny's having some sort of interest in ghost hunting, just like his parents!" Jack almost teared up. More 'aww's where in the audience. Danny was staring incredulously.

"How sweet. Can we get a picture of them, please?" At that, on screen came a picture of Danny and Jazz standing next to each other and smiling for a picture. "Very nice. So, are they watching right now?"

"Probably. Hey guys!" Maddie waved to the screen. "Love you!"

Danny cringed. "I find it nice they mentioned us, but now I'm feeling paranoid about being called a 'mama's boy' at school."

"Oh, hush up, Danny."

The rest of the interview went on. They got asked questions, what people should do when there's a ghost attacking, and their advice in general about ghosts at the end. "Give 'em a big round of applause, everyone!" Barry Queen said at the end. Cheers rose from the crowd. Maddie and Jack shook Barry's hand and went offstage. "Now, an interview with Justin Bie-"

Danny shut off the T.V. at the fact they almost mentioned a certain singer's name. Jazz laughed. "Oh, c'mon. Let's watch a movie for awhile before Mom and Dad get ho-" she was cut off as the door burst open.

"We're hooome!" Jack bellowed. Danny and Jazz, all thoughts over a movie gone, looked up at their parents. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"How on Earth did you guys get home so fast?"

"Your father driving plus the Specter Speeder equals surprising speed, guys." Maddie said, grinning. "Also, did you see the interview?"

"Yep!" Jazz answered cheerfully. "It was great! And so sweet of you guys to mention us."

"Aww..." Maddie and Jack came up and grabbed their two kids in a hug, making for a four-way Fenton family hug. Danny nearly suffocated under their tight grip.

"Uh...love you, too, guys!" he choked out. After they let go, Jazz nudged Danny. She pulled him over and whispered into his ear:

"You know...it was nice of them to mention how much they love us. Maybe you should, I dunno, tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Jack asked, eavesdropping on them. Danny paled.

"Err...nothing!" he lied.

"Nu-uh, tell us!" Maddie said worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh...wait, actually...I guess it's time I told you something. Something important." He turned his head to Jazz. She smiled softly and stuck two thumbs up. He turned back to his waiting parents. "I should've told you a long time ago...I, uh..." All of a sudden, a grin came on his face. "I despise toast. That's my secret."

Jazz resisted hitting her head on the wall in frustration.

**FIN**


End file.
